One strange feeling
by DelfinoBlu
Summary: A new history of Fear and Anger. Towards the end, something has changed between the two. And Anger did not like that situation. And he is in fact trying to forget. But fear did not agree. So there will be some tough conflicts. Please, here new reviews!
There was a some tension so dark in that atmosphere. It was definitely so, between two guys we know: Fear and Anger.

The two emotions continued to keep a certain distance between them, and they were quite nervous.

In addition, both were awake early with a bad mood, and they had already started to work together without saying anything. Silent and strange at the same time.

And that you could see why.

Afraid he knew it. Even Anger. Although if the red emotion was rather uncertain, as well as in a bad mood.

Fear had observed good long for this. The purple emotion knew him well, even too. And this thing put often uneasy

Anger, who continued to mull over, muttering softly.

Fear sighed, sadly. He could not bear to see so that scene.

The same was true of Anger, which instead still had that air frustrated and tense.

Fear was especially sad and shivering at the same time, and Anger was quite tense and nervous.

 _God, what an absurd situation_. Fear thought, looking down.

He could not concentrate on his work, and then it had already stopped writing something on the notebook for a while 'time.

 _What Is jumped me in mind, to say those words? Anger now no longer gives me any word. And all this is my fault. To my fault, I lost his friendship and even love. And to think that everything was fine weeks ago, until I've ruined that situation. Suddenly, Fear raised his head and looked covertly Anger. Love._

But what he was thinking? As he had been able to believe that Anger could have his own feelings? How could he have believed that this was a feeling... reciprocated?

Anger was not that the kind of genre. He was not one who could freely open to the feelings. One that could not express themselves well, declaring love.

Indeed, he seemed incapable of loving. And this had warned Disgust, the green emotion.

But Fear was completely enamored of Anger, always. He had always loved him, from the moment he saw him for the first time.

Fear had followed quietly Anger for many years at work, observing and talking.

Everything to be with him forever, without never exaggerate.

But he had never declared his true feelings for fear of ruining least until that tragic day. That tragic accident.

Fear took a step back, now immersed in his memories.

 _Flashback._

It was a day like any other. Peaceful and quiet, along the memories room. Until it came later such a hustle and bustle, in the midst of excited voices.

"You are always the usual clumsy, lanky! Never once you combine a right! ". Anger was yelling, as always.

"I'm just doing my duty, Anger!". Replied Fear, defending himself. "That's my job: to check that everything is in order." He had his usual voice faltering, but still determined.

"Duty?! Well, too bad that this time you have a mess. Possible that are you so distracted up to this point?! ". And he pointed to some spheres of memories scattered all over the floor.

Fear tried to remain calm, although ironically in the shape of a nerve. He took a deep breath in deeply, beginning to count in his mind.

 _Here we go again. As usual, he makes me critical just to offend me. Yet I can not react badly ... well, I continue to be in love with Anger, although if he often treat me badly. I do not know how I fell in love with a guy like that ... .We say only that it is just happened._

"Anger.". Fear said finally. "Maybe you're right ... I exaggerated because of my paranoid desire to control everything. I'm sorry."

Anger crossed his arms, grunting. "Do not be sorry, beanpole! You have thrown away all our precious minutes of work, because of you! ".

"Well, a small mistake can happen to anyone. To you not ? ". He replied the purple emotion, almost whimpering.

"Good, guys! Be good! ". Joy intervened, putting himself between the two men. She was trying to make peace as always, in his beloved team.

"Fear is right." Said the solar girl, talking directly with Anger. "It can happen to anyone, such a mistake. It was just a little accident. Is not serious. Just be patient in putting everything in place. "

"If you say so, Joy.". Anger growled, glaring Fear. "You know me, I do not have such patience.".

Disgust had witnessed, pity, on the whole scene. "Is it possible that every time is always the same story? You two never change it! ".

Anger looked sourly the green girl. "Do not meddle! It also puts you, Disgust! ".

But Joy put her open hand across the face of Anger. "Disgust is right instead. You two must go necessarily agree. You can not go on like this. "

"Yes, right.". Sadness intervened, as always in her proverbial wisdom. "You must do something to improve your bad temper, Anger."

Anger sighed with frustration. "And with this? I'm Anger. I have done so!"

"Yes but….". Joy said, biting her lower lip. "In a team, must go all agree. You must keep your anger only for Riley, about the meaning of justice. But treat colleagues is another thing. And you're not doing well. "

Anger widened his eyes, feeling almost offended. "What? What do you mean?".

Joy sighed deeply. "Anger, that's how an operational team: all get along. You must learn how to better treat your colleges in the future. Especially Fear. "

Fear and Anger were both breathless. "You're kidding, Joy?" Yelled the red emotion, raising his arms in a gesture of despair. "It will never work. I and fear we are too different. We are poles apart. "

Fear came over to Joy. "Anger is right. We are very different. And it's not the case that you defend me. After all, it's my fault if I caused this mess. My responsibility is to resolve this situation. "

But Joy lifted her hand again, more determined than ever. "Fear, this is for your own good and for our team. Anger can not continue to treat you so bad. You understand it?".

Fear did not say anything, and bowed his head as he rubbed his right arm.

 _Yeah. It's true, can not continue like this. But what can I do with anger? It is very difficult to get along with a big head like Anger ... he's a guy so stubborn and lonely. He hates above all be helped and have direct contact with his colleagues, especially with Joy. We are not great friends, this is true ... but we are not enemies. We're just good colleagues, although not very well together. The only thing that the two of us get along very well together is watching hockey's games, through the vision of dreams. One thing among men, of course. Anger can not in fact share his passion for Hockey games with women. Me and anger we are in fact the only males. And I have to say that this thing does not mind at all ... that was the only time when I can peacefully enjoy the company with Anger. Without ever arguing. Only during at work, things are different between us. And our entire team knows it._

"You two agree only during games of Hockey." Joy remarked, snorting. "Yet there must be a solution to go ALWAYS agree.".

Disgust cocked her head slightly, studying the two males. "Yes, but how?".

Joy thought for a moment. Then she looked down at the colored balls fall to the ground.

She finally had an idea. "Found it!" He walked quickly toward Fear and Anger.

"You two will work together, to put everything in place. Alone, without us. In fact we women now go to the control room. You two are alone in the room of memories, to work together. "

The two boys were both breathless. "What!?".

Fear of the mind began to run like mad, in a panic.

 _I with him at work?_

Disgust raised an eyebrow, confused. "What does that mean, Joy?".

Joy smiled broadly: "Well, it's simple. Maybe working together, alone, on their own for their first time, they will understand exactly what it means "brotherly cooperation" in a team. Especially Anger. "

Even Sadness brightened, with a small smile. "Yes, this's a good idea.".

Just Anger was not enthusiastic. "No! It's a bad idea, instead! You're probably crazy ,Joy? ".

But the yellow emotion was not about to listen to any more. "Well, consider this situation as a small punishment for having mistreated Fear. He is not the only one responsible for this mess, for now. ". And he made a knowing wink at purple emotion.

Disgust nodded, doing a little evil smile. "Yes, right. Joy has a point. ". And then she started chuckling, with one hand over her mouth.

Fear began to swallow slowly, while Anger was boiling as never before. The atmosphere had become tense, a minute later.

 _Together, to work alone._

Joy began to clap her hands, more euphoric than ever. "So we agree? You can start now. "And she pushed the two men toward the row of empty shelves.

"Good work, guys.".

Finally, the girls left alone Fear and Anger, in that room.

Anger crossed his arms again, and gave a solid kick at one of the fallen balls. "Look what you did, tall rascal! It's your fault if we ended up in this mess! "

Fear trembled nervously in front of that words "I'm sorry, Anger." But then slowly he found even the courage to say. "But it's also because of your bad temper, if we are forced to work together."

Anger was still incredulous. His head almost began to sizzle. "What? As you dare ... ".

"Guys? I remind you that you have to work together without quarreling. ". Joy was talking, peeping behind one of the closets full of memories. Always with one of those irritating radiant smiles.

Fear was almost took fright, for the sudden appearance of Joy. Almost falling backwards.

Even Anger was surprised, but then recovered quickly beginning to look bad Joy.

"Come on, to let good. I recommend it, I count on you. Good job!". And finally she disappeared.

Anger gave a long sigh. "Ok, let's get to work. Let's end this farce. ". Fear did not say anything, beginning too him collect some balls falls.

A few minutes passed. And Fear could not avoid giving a quick glance, occasionally, in Anger. The red emotion had now calmed down, although it was still silent.

 _As he is so serious and focused._ Afraid he thought, as arranged other spheres along the shelf. _So it's nice, that way._

Anger soon realized, uneasily, the strange expression of Fear.

"What are you looking at, lazy?".

Fear turned quickly, blushing furiously and avoiding his gaze.

"Nothing!". Fortunately, he had managed to hide his face reddened. Anger had not noticed anything.

Trying to think of something else, Fear began to count the other colored balls still lying on the floor. Then he sighed almost relieved. "Well, I think we're almost done. There are still about 40 memories, here. ".

Anger grunted frustrated, as a sign of response. As much as to say: Yeah, right. Oh, gaiety! Still 40 stupid balls ...

Fear scratched his head uncertainly. _That awkward silence, yet wonderful at the same time ... Stay beside him. Maybe I'm just going crazy. Because I fell in love as a short-tempered guy like Anger? Perhaps because he is special, so different from others?_

Anger was not only short-tempered and angry, but he was even generous and protective. Especially when it came to the sense of justice. Fear fact greatly admired his determination and his will to protect Riley from bad injustices and teasing.

Suddenly, the purple emotion shook his head. _Useless, it will never work. We are too different. And mostly we are both men. Anger seems to only prefer women. At least, I think._

Fear then took the other balls and placed them on the blank on the left shelf. "Come on, Anger. It's not so terrible, after all. You just have to be patient ... "

"That if you say so!". Anger snapped, almost barking. He was also put to roll in a fit of rage the purple ball to the other spheres. There was a loud clink. "Still I can not believe I ended up in this absurd situation."

And he turned to fear, with indignant expression. "And all this because of you!".

"Anger, please ...". Pleaded Fear, but without great success.

Suddenly, Anger took the purple ball and threw it to the floor, shattering it into a million pieces.

"It's all your fault! Do You usually incapable! You are useless, almost as much Sadness! As your stupid ball. "

Fear was out of breath, he could not believe his eyes and his ears. Not only for the bad words of Anger, but also for the shattered sphere.

"Wha... .No! What did you do, Anger ? ".

And he ran its course sphere, kneeling.

He picked up a few pieces that crumbled under his fingers, turning into dust evaporated. It was almost about to cry.

Anger raised his arms, getting frustrated. "What are you complaining about, Fear? It's just a stupid ball! ".

To hear this, Fear felt something different in his heart. Not only despair and trembling, but also anger. Yes, real anger.

"Thats enough!". Fear shouted, rising to his feet. He still had his eyes moist.

Anger was incredulous, he had never seen such fear in that reaction. Not like that. The red emotion was no longer angry, but surprised and speechless.

Fear continued with his determination.

"My 'stupid' ball was one of the greatest memories I've ever created! Of which I'm proud! And you destroyed it!".

He paused for breath, then resumed.

"I have endured your rage over all these years! Your criticisms, your insults ... but now this time you've gone too far! I have tried to be kind and understanding with you, and sometimes I even defended you! ".

Then he began to cry, with copious tears. But he continued, still angry.

"And what do you do? You'll always get angry and never thank! Disgust was right about you: You think only to yourself, that to us! You're just a selfish ! ".

Anger was stunned, in front of that words. Then silence.

Me selfish? No, this is not true ...

Then he looked from the sphere crumbled, then Fear trembling, weeping.

Just that scene had left him speechless. Something in him had changed.

 _My God, what have I done? I might be crazy?_

Fear also was left breathless, panting deeply. He was shaking as well. He realized only now his overreaction. He was surprised by this, he had never behaved like this. But then a short time later, he did not care anymore.

He fell back on his knees in front of the traces of the broken ball.

He could not stop crying and sobbing. Not only for the round ball lost, but for the wickedness of Anger. Being so insulted in that way was the worst thing that could ever happen ...

He is criticized heavily by the person he loved.

Anger was still completely stopped, not saying anything. He continued to observe Fear that still crying profusely. He had never seen him so behave.

Fear had always whined, but only in a panic. This time, however, was only for full sadness. He wept like a river, hiding his face in hands and knees bent.

Anger lowered his head and began to feel ashamed a bit '. He heard him narrow his heart. For the first time, in absolute. Then he looked back toward Fear and clenched his fists floor.

See that scene ached him as not never, before. But they made him hurt even more the words tha had said the purple emotion.

Anger took a drastic decision: to apologize.

Just, the problem was… _How._

He never apologized or admitted his mistakes. He was too proud to do it. But he had exaggerated misbehaving. Wounding unintentionally the poor Fear.

For this, it was necessary to immediately ask him excuse. Before it even get worse the situation, as well as guilt.

So, he began to slowly get close to Fear. With very reluctantly.

How to do?

He was not very good at consoling and apologize as does Sadness, but he had to try still something.

For the first thing, he sat on the ground. In the face of Fear, which of course he did not even notice anything because of the hidden face on his knees.

Anger swallowed, he was particularly tense as ever. He rubbed his arm, completely uncertain.

Then finally he raised his hand. To give a comfortable pat on the Fear's back.

The purple emotion raised his face, almost twitching. Her eyes were red, completely swollen from crying.

Suddenly, in Anger he could not think of anything to tell him something.

It was completely paralyzed, after seeing the face of Fear distressed.

He tried to calm down and finally found the courage to speak.

"Uh ... Here. Look…. your memories are not so stupid.".

 _What a lame excuse! As I came to mind as well?_

As already said, Anger was not very good at apologizing. But he still had to try again something.

Fear still sobbed. "Please, leave me alone!". And he hid again his face on his knees . "I can not stand to be touched by you!"

Anger stopped caressing him the back. He had never heard such a thing. Not wanting to be touched by him. From Anger.

Anger was almost hurt, since it was he hated being touched. Now he could not bear to be rejected, in that way.

Then he began to ruminate, to find a better solution. The best solution to apologize.

Then he looked down on the balls and saw one of the purple memories. He took it and began studying that vision.

"Truly, I tell you. They are not stupid, your memories. ".

Fear slowly raised his eyes, nearly stopping to sob, and he saw Anger who smiled quietly.

He stood in disbelief, he had never seen Anger to smile so.

The red emotion continued, contemplating that images in the purple sphere.

"Look here. Here you have rescued Riley from impending danger. To not end up in a big hole full of brambles, during a school trip. "

Then he took an another purple memory.

"Here it is when Riley liked to see horror movies with her friends. Before she scared, then laughed joking with one of her friends. ".

Fear not know what to say. He continued to observe the new incredulous reaction of Anger. The red emotion was incredibly quiet and smiling. He did not seem the same.

Anger looked up at Fear.

"In short, your memories are not at all stupid. You're not at all an incompetent. In fact, you're good. You're even better than me. "

Fear's eyes widened in amazement. He had finally stopped crying, but he still had wet eyes.

Anger finally said the word that had never before dared to say.

"I'm sorry, Fear.".

Fear seemed almost about to faint. He could not believe his ears.

Anger that he apologized? He had really said "I'm sorry"?

Anger chuckled a bit '. "Yes, it's. I'll apologize. I was an idiot to be like that with you. I did not say those words. I did not mean it. I was just angry. Being blinded by rage, I did not realize right away of my overreaction and I hurt in this way. I'm sorry, Fear. ".

"Are you serious, Anger?".

The small brick red nodded, smiling bitterly. "Yes, Fear.

So it is. I was a very bad colleague. They are right the other. ".

Fear shook a little 'head. "No, you're not at all a bad colleague. You're just ... Anger. You're doing so. It's not your fault.".

Anger was almost relieved. "Thank you, Fear.". Then he made a little break, puffing. "I'm just wondering how you do put up with me all these years.

I'm so ... unsociable. "

Fear shrugged. "I don't know either. Maybe I know well that in the end you are not really so bad. You're just ... grumpy!

Anger laughed a bit '. "Yup. I'm just a little irascible. ".Then he raised his hand to enter into a new friendship. "Friends like before?".

The purple guy was surprised, "You've told friends?". Anger had always considered him only as a colleague.

He shrugged. "Why not? I'm not going to be listed as the most lonely of the team.

I don't want to do more. If you want, we can be more than just colleagues. If you want, you can become ... Best Friends? ".

Fear not believe his ears. _Best Friends?_

"Really, Anger ?". So he ignored that raised hand and began instead to fully embrace the red emotion.

Anger started to protest a little ', reminding him that he did not like physical contact.

But he then changed his mind, feeling to say from Fear: "Thanks, Anger. Thank you so much.".

So Anger began to smile sweetly, returning the embrace. "You're welcome."

Shortly after, the two got to their feet. "Come on, we end this mess. We must hurry, before it arrives Joy. ". Anger said, rolling up their sleeves.

Fear nodded and began to pick up the colored balls. The two worked together in silence, now filled with reassuring smiles.

Half an hour later.

Joy had finally finished his work, along with Disgust and Sadness.

Now he just had to go see Fear and Anger, to check if they had finished putting in place the memories.

And if they had even made friends eventually. But Joy was not very sure of this thing, as Anger had such a temper and that was quite unsociable.

Suddenly, she heard strange laughter and lively chatters.

"Really? I didn't know that you were able to drive your car with your eyes closed. I find it hard to imagine you as well! ".

"You know very well, Fear. I love the risk. "

"Good! I'm really curious to see you at work! I can not wait!".

Joy had been frightened. Those voices were familiar, yet at the same time so unreal. They could not be ... them!

Then she turned in that direction, driven by those rumors, and now nestled among the shelves full of memories.

So she found the two still intent male emotions to work and ...to laugh!

The two were chatting and laughing like crazy.

The girl was speechless. He had never seen such a change in Anger. Even Fear looked different. He seemed less shy and clumsy than before.

Even Disgust and Sadness were completely astonished, almost as much Joy.

"What is this?". Exclaimed Disgust, with alarmed expression.

"I am confused as like you, Disgust." Sadness said, trying to understand.

Hearing those words, the two men laughed tasteful.

"What do you wonder, girls?" Anger said, quite amused. "Is not that what you wanted? The two of us we had a beautiful friendship. Plus, we're almost done with our work. ".

"Yes, but ..." Stammered Joy, almost smiling embarrassed but happily. "Only that you have done so ... soon! I thought that you might do them more time there. "

Anger looked at his purple friend, making him a wink. "Well, let's say that by working together we have discovered to have several things in common. More than we imagined! For the first time, we began to know each other really serious. ".

Joy shuddered at last such a positive energy.

"Oh, boy! I'm so happy for you! ". And she ended up euphorically embrace the two males.

It was the beginning of a new social life in the team.

A few weeks later.

The two were really become best friends. As alread said, by dint of working together they had really discovered that he had several things in common. Despite their great differences in character. And not just for the matches of Hockey.

Anger, for example, confessed that he had a soft spot for puppies ... .Despite its apparent indifference and his character rude. It seemed he did not love things so soppy. But it was not always so.

He loved the puppies almost as Fear.

Fear instead said he loved going to the gym, despite its apparent physical so dry. He did not seem to practice many sports. In fact, he really liked to train for full control of himself.

Very relaxed running on the treadmill, his favorite instrument.

His favorite sports are tennis, running and of course hockey.

Even Anger loves the gym but he preferred to only train with heavy weights to tone their muscles. And his favorite sports are Boxing, Football and Hockey. (The girls however they never went. They preferred to work out at home, with the dancing gymnastics. And Sadness was the less sporty.)

Both of them were drinking strong herbal teas to help relax their nerves.

Both, they worshiped crazy video games arcade.

Both of them did not like the failed work and they often complained about this. They wanted it to be perfect.

Both, they loved a lot watching adventure movies and of course the sport of hockey programs.

Both, they loved the little daily things such as relaxing breaks for reading, (To Fear, only books. And Anger only the newspaper.), Go over the checks and calculations at work and do some leisure games.

The two were really changed, because friendship. They had become intimate and inseparable, more than ever. Now they always quarreled less than before. They quarreled just for small trivial things, as the choice of herbal tea. And when they quarreled, they did once peace.

And Fear was very happy, for this reason. Stand ALWAYS next to the person he loved. And this was one of the best things that had ever happened. Before they were just simple colleagues, now as best friends.

The nice thing was that Anger kept us really to his new friend. As always invite him to attend Hockey games every night ... .O protect him it from sarcastic criticism of Disgust.

It was all wonderful. There was only a unique problem: The unrequited sentiment.

Fear had failed to declare her love for him, for two reasons.

He was very shy and he was terrified of losing the friendship the wrong time.

Second reason, anger seemed really just heterosexual.

And Fear had discovered all this by chance, a few days ago.

During the coffee break.

One day, Anger had seen something through the large window that looked out on the islands of the personality and booby outside of the mind.

"Hey, Fear. Come see here. ".

Fear stepped in and stood beside Anger. "Yes, what's it?".

"Look, is not it wonderful?". Anger said, as he contemplated the panorama.

Fear nodded, smiling, as he sipped his tea. "Yes, the islands are really beautiful. Not to mention the island of the family. ".

Anger laughed amused. "But no! I was referring to them. See further down. ".

So there he pointed to the blue and purple men about to pull carts full of memories. The workers of the mind.

And he had made it clear some workers ... women!

"Those girls look very pretty. Do not you think, Fear? ". And he gave him a friendly nudge to Fear. "Especially, that one. I love the curvy girls. ".

Fear almost do not spit into his cup. He was embarrassed and embittered by that discovery. He swallowed hard, almost blushing.

"Yes, very nice.". He took another sip, trying to calm himself. He is trying to swallow all his disappointment.

Anger nodded smugly. "Yes, it's true. They're very cute. "And then he turned to his best friend. "And you? What is your ideal type of woman? ".

Fear blushed again, embarrassed. "Well, I do not know. I like types...simple! ".

Anger laughed loudly, giving him another friendly pat.

"You want to joke, Fear! I know well that maybe you like some here. Maybe one of the girls here on the team? ". And he pointed to the three girls: Disgust, Joy and Sadness.

Fear shook his head violently, almost puzzled. "Are you kidding?! For me, they are like sisters. "

Anger laughed again. "Come on! I'm just saying! I just wanted to know if you like someone.".

"Well, nessun. At the moment. Maybe not yet. ". Fear replied, almost lying.

He had never expressed interest in womens. He did not like the girls, and that's it. Among the workers, he had only looked at the beautiful muscled mens.

Anger nodded, sighing. "Well, it means that sooner or later you will find the right woman. Over time.".

 _Already!_ Fear thought, almost bitter. _But not quite exactly a woman._

"Ok. Now I'll get a nice cup of coffee, Fear. See you later, Ok?".

"Ok, see you later.". Fear replied, beginning to sigh sadly.

 _So Anger likes women. Maybe then I will never declare!_ And he finished his drink the last drop of tea.

 _For now, I will have to settle for being his best friend._

Thus it passed a long time.

Came the memorable day, where Riley accomplished 13 years.

The whole team was excited about the festivities.

So the emotions knew then that Riley wanted to celebrate his birthday not only in the familty directly into the house. But also outside in the evening with friends.

So this was her first release "evening." Riley, before, never went out in the evening. But only during the day, especially in the afternoon.

But now Riley was no longer a child but a teenager. And a first night out meant disco music, first kiss, new friends and maybe alcohol.

But that day was even a great opportunity to celebrate the last victory in a recent hockey game. How we could not celebrate it?

Birthday and victory in hockey, at once: A perfect time to celebrate in great.

Riley deserved it. And her parents were very happy, although a bit 'worried a lot.

It was normal, Riley was no longer a child and she was going to do the first time going out in the evening. The first few times were always afraid, but at the same time the wonderful experiences.

Her teammates, then, had insisted to her that it would be necessary to celebrate the birthday out of the house, with music, pizza and beer.

Beer. Riley could drink alcohol, for the first time in an evening like that. But there was no danger.

The girl had already drunk a little, in the afternoon after school. On a hot summer day in the park garden. With friends, in a small kiosk. She had drunk it on the occasion of a victory in hockey.

And she did not like very much the beer. She did not make her mad, but even her did not mind.

So she could never take the risk of getting drunk.

And after that first experience with alcohol, on the Island of Hockey was created a pub with beer and pizza. And on the island of fun and entertainment, a new amusement park evening and a great disco.

Anger was enthusiastic about that idea, of those new small changes of adolescence.

He liked the idea of going out to watch a new hockey game and drink beer.

"Hey, Fear!". Anger cried, calling his friend. "Would you like to come with me to drink beer and watch the hockey games live tonight?".

Fear, unlike his friend, was not keen to go outside. Especially, in the evening. Frightened him, he could meet the great dangers.

"C'mon!". Anger said, almost disappointed.

"What could ever happen to us? It's just to have fun out! And then you know me well: I love attracting risk! Are you coming or not? ".

And he made one of those expressions to be innocent child.

Fear looked up to the sky, puffing almost resigned. "All right. But only one evening. Ok? ". And he began to smile reassuringly.

"Very well!". Anger cried, completely euphoric. "See you tonight, at 20.30.".

Obviously, Joy had agreed their permission to go out.

She had always liked the great amusement, but she had to remain in the mind so that Riley is always amused, without any problems.

Along with Disgust and Sadness. And Disgust could safely prevent Riley drinking too much beer or unhealthy food, in that party. There was not therefore need to Fear and Anger, at that time.

"Okay, but come back soon, at least before midnight. Sadness will be here to supervise the Dreams. It's his turn. ".

The two men nodded both. "Okay, Joy. Thanks for everything."

Finally, was arrived the evening. Fear and Anger had already arrived on the island of Hockey.

There was already such a deafening chorus of excited voices, in the stadium.

the game had already started for a while ', in a great blaze of color. Blue, White, Green and Red.

The two men were sitting in the front row, to devour chips and hot dogs waving colored flags. And for the occasion, they wore only the black leather jackets.

Anger could not stop ranting, including joyful enthusiasm ... and of course fury. "Come on, Red Eagles! You are strong! If you do not win, you have to do with me! ".

Fear laughed, tenderly. _Look at him! He is so happy and so…cute!_

Then, suddenly, he suddenly became sad.

It was so hard to stay close to the person he loved, never plead.

Anger had finished eating his hot dog. "Guys, what a game!".

And he took out his new video camera.

"You did you have to bring with you, that device?". Fear said, almost giggling.

"Oh, believe me. Is just need to take it all! It is a truly memorable evening, this! It is the first time that I witness on a game ... live! It's so exciting! ".

Fear amused snorted, shaking his head. "You never change, Anger. Always with this obsession for Hockey! You seem almost your father! ".

Referring of course masculine emotion of Riley's father.

After the game, the two emerged elated and amused. They could not stop them scream for joy and waving flags.

"Do not believe, we won!". Anger was gone completely mad wixcitement.

"Oh yes. It had been great. " Admitted Fear, forgetting now all its anxieties!

The two laughed like crazy.

"Come on, let's celebrate in the pub! Let's have a beer! ". Anger said, dragging his friend by the hand towards the room.

Fear nodded without protest. He was too happy to do it.

Sitting on their chairs, Anger called the bartender.

"Hey, two mugs of blonde beer, please!".

"Now they come!". Warned the bartender, filling the golden liquid foaming steins.

A few minutes later, Anger began to hum the hymn of that game and continue to drink his beer. He was completely euphoric and almost drunk.

Fear chuckled slightly. "I never have I seen so exceedingly happy."

Anger nodded, smiling widely. "What can you do? I love too the Hockey! And I was very happy to participate in this match. "

"Yeah! But try not to overdo it with beer! Either you're going to feel so bad until tomorrow morning, Anger. ".

"Do not worry, I'm fine. You rather have to still finish your beer, Fear. ".

Fear was the only one not even finish his beer while Anger had already begun with the new and third full mug.

"You know, Anger. I'm not the type who drinks a lot of alcohol. I don't like, even if the beer was very good. ".

But Anger laughed loud. "Come on, beanpole! Be a man! Bevin yet! ".

And he snapped his fingers to order more beer.

Fear was breathless. _Be a man? Really?_

He was a bit offended ', although Anger just wanted to joke.

"And I insist, Anger. I do not want to overdo it. Otherwise I can as I'll take you home, without a clear mind? ".

Anger snorted, shrugging. "As you like. As long as we have fun ok? ".

"Ok". Fear said, almost relieved. He was afraid of offending his friend with his criticism. But fortunately, Anger was too happy to be angry or take bad.

Then the purple emotion took something from the balcony and pointed it at Anger.

"Hey, what are you doing with that camera?". He asked the little red brick, half-laughing.

Fear shrugged, amused. . "Oh, just a nice video on you! You should see your face! You are so funny! ".

This time, Anger laughed much stronger than usual. "Ah, ah! I hope not. I would not sound ridiculous, for this! ". Then he raised his mug. And Fear did the same.

"To our health, Fear".

"To our, Anger.".

Half an hour later, the two was finally arrived at home. Almost staggering, down the hall to their bedroom.

Anger was really drunk, while Fear no.

"Come on, Anger. Stop fussing! Not make me fall! ".Replied the purple emotion, almost approaching hIS room. Now almost on the verge of separating from Anger.

"Sorry me, Fear. I could not resist. I'm too happy! Guys, what a game! ".

"Yes, yes. All right. But you've gone too far this time with the beer. I say to you not to. Here, stop here. Leaning against the wall. I have to find my keys. ".

Anger did as he had ordered him. He is against the wall and felt the nice fresh warmth of that wall. "Mhhh. It was all wonderful. ".

But Fear had not heard his friend. He was too focused to find his keys. He had probed all over his black jacket.

"Damn, I can't find my keys!"

Anger began to immensely watching his friend, with a strange new light.

There was something special, In Fear.

"I think you've put your keys in an inside pocket. Wait, I'll help. ". So he approached with caution at Fear. "I think here...". And he pointed to the left inside pocket.

Fear followed that direction and felt the swelling of the pocket with the lightning. "Oh, you're right. I have found them at last. Thanks, Anger. "

And he smiled widely.

Anger noticed something peculiar in that smile, and so went to his friend.

"You're very cute.".

Silence. Fear was paralyzed. Completely.

He could not believe his ears. "What?".

Anger laughed. "I said that you're very cute. It's strange that I've not noticed this, before. "

Fear laughed, embarrassed and with red-faced.

"You are drunk. You're not in you. You just rest." And he took out the keys at last.

He could not wait to immediately close that absurd situation.

It was too embarrassing. And he was afraid of ruining everything.

But Anger stopped him, taking that hand with the keys.

"I'm not joking. You're really cute. Let me look at you.".

So he took in his hands the Fear's face. To get closer.

Total silence.

Anger then finally kissed his friend, directly on the lips.

There was a long passionate kiss.

 _What? What does it mean?_ Churches Fear completely bleached surprise.

Then his face was all red, with emotion!

He tried to break away from the kiss, even if it wished so much to continue.

"Wait, Anger. Maybe there is a misunderstanding. ". Fear gasped, thinking that perhaps his friend was just drunk and mistook him for a girl.

Anger was straight, right?

"Maybe you don't realize, Anger. But I'm a man! And too you! ".

Anger chuckled strong. "I know it. I do not care at all. Man or woman, for me is the same.". And he returned to kiss Fear, while slipping his hands under that shirt.

 _What? This is impossible!_ Afraid he thought, trying to defend himself from that embrace so…intimate!

 _All these years, without ever declaring love. It all seemed unreal, a real course._

Yet that kiss was real, so pure and sweet. And Anger this time seemed very sincere, on his feelings. Although he was drunk, he was well aware that Fear was a man.

One idea ran into the mind of Fear. _He's bisexual?_ Yes, it must be so. Otherwise, Anger would not have kissed him so with gusto, knowing that they were both men.

Fear gave up all its anxieties and began to kiss Anger, too him. With fervent passion.

He felt happy and satisfied. Happy with the new discovery.

Finally opened the door, the two came together in the Fear Room.

The next morning.

In the Fear's room, incredibly ran a nice and welcoming silence.

Along the bed, Anger woke slowly. Slamming his eyes several times, he had a confused expression.

Around him, there was something different. He did not seem to his room.

It was to be the effect of his hangover.

Then, he got up and rubbed his eyes. But soon he realized was not alone, under the sheets. Next to him, there was Fear that snoring blessed.

He seemed completely naked, under the sheets.

Soon, Anger stepped into total panic. _What? What happened? What's this stuff ?_

His face was all red, mixed with shame and terror.

 _We have done really sex tonight ? God, what happened to me?_

 _I'm gay? No, it's not possible!_

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

 _Reflect, Anger. So last night you drank so much beer. And after you were become drunk to the brim ... .Yes, is that the cause of this mess._

 _Perhaps Fear was ..._

And he looked Afraid that was still asleep.

 _Yet he seemed lucid, not drunk. Maybe I remembered evil of his status._

Anger then went to look under the sheets. So he discovered was completely naked, too him. His face turned red again, almost in flames.

Feeling move the sheets, Fear shifted and approached Anger. To embrace him. And he still had his eyes closed, but with a blissful smile.

"Mhhh. I love you, Anger. ".

 _Anger again went into panic, more red than ever in the face. What does it mean? Which means "I love you" ? He was still drunk ? It must have already passed the hangover!_

So Anger slowly pulled the arms of Fear, by putting them aside. Slowly, he got up from the bed. Always in complete silence. Everything not to wake Fear.

Then he bent down to pick up his clothes scattered on the floor. To begin with, he wore his shorts, then pants. Also he picked up his camera and his white shirt. As he did, dropped his belt.

There was a substantial noise, and Fear finally woke up "Good morning, Anger. Already awake?".

Anger was speechless, all blushed. He was paralyzed and almost embarrassed.

"Good ... Good morning, Fear.". He gulped for courage.

"I ... uh ... I forgot my phone in my room. I'm going to recover it, I'll see you at work, okay? ".

Fear nodded, beaming. "OK my love. You know it's been wonderful tonight? ".

He moved himself out of bed. As he did, he felt some pain down my spine. "Ah, damn.".

Anger felt freeze instantly. _I've penetrated Fear? No, hell! It can not be so!_

"Everything ok, Anger?". Fear asked, noticing the strange expression of his lover.

Anger panted slowly, then he nodded. "Yes, everything is ok. I'm just tired. ".

"Oh, I see.". Fear said, smiling. "You know I'm very happy for you? I feared it was an unrequited feelings ... But instead no. You told me you really like me. Seriously.".

Silence again.

"Oh really?". Anger mumbled, blushing. And Fear nodded again.

"Ok, I'll see you at work. Now I'm going to take a shower! I love you, Anger! ".

And he immediately ran to the bathroom to plummet.

A minute later.

Finally, Anger entered in his room. Closing the door behind him, he fell to his knees, appalled.

 _What happened to me? Really it was me? No, I refuse ..._

Then he noticed that his videocamera was still on for the whole night. With small green light that was flashing. Then there was the whole movie, maybe even during ... love.

Anger shook his head and decided to watch the entire video. Just to understand something.

And he obviously remains baffled, before that discovery.

"You're very cute.".

"Maybe you do not realize, Anger. But I'm a man! And too you! ".

. "I know. I do not care at all. Man or woman, for me is the same. ".

"Really? I love you, Anger.".

Before the kissing scene, now the sex.

Anger immediately closed the door of his videocamera. He was completely in shock.

 _God, what have I done? Now I'm in troubles ..._

It was terrible to discover that it was Anger to take the initiative. He did not seem to him. The worst thing was that he had enjoyed the kiss.

Even more, Fear that had consented without problems.

 _So Fear was maybe gay? And what am I then?_

Anger buried his face in his hands almost digging his nails into the skin.

 _MY God, is absurd._

Then he looked up at the ceiling. "I've to talk to Fear.".

15 minutes later, Anger appeared at last on the threshold of the work area.

"Good morning, girls.".

"Good morning, Anger!" Greeted Joy, in front of the console. "Everything okay yesterday? Did you enjoy the stadium? ".

Anger strong coughed, with his cheeks flushed. "Ehm…Pretty good".

And then he looked around. "Where is Fear?".

Joy pointed to the right side of the hall. "Fear has gone into making calculations, for new colored balls".

 _Perfect. So we will be alone, me and him_. "Thank you Joy."

So he made his way to the Hall of room, and soon after he finally found Fear.

The purple beanpole was really busy doing his calculations, and he watched carefully memories. The only thing different that he had was his smile. He was smiling as ever. He seemed very happy. And even he hummed the tune of the hymn last night.

Anger swallowed. He did not know what to say. At least not to hurt her only friend.

Friend.

He shook his head and walked to Fear, saluting. "Hi, Fear.".

Fear turned back and saw Anger. "Oh, you're here! Hi, my love! ".

He ran to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

Anger blushed furiously, with embarrassment. Then he put a hand on Fear's chest.

"Not now, Fear.". And he looked around, to see the girls. They had not noticed anything, intent as they were working on the console.

"Oh, right." He chuckled Fear. "First of all, privacy. Now I'm just wondering when we tell them of our relationship ... ".

 _Relationship._

"This is exactly what I wanted to talk, Fear. But not here. Let's go to a distant place."

The purple guy began to worry. "What happens? Everything's OK?".

Anger nodded and made the gesture to follow, along the road to the small maze of memories.

Now the two were in the midst of immense tall cabinets to the ceiling, all filled with memories. Completely alone.

"Here. Here is good.". Anger And he sat on the old plastic boxes. And Fear did the same.

"Fear, I would like to talk to you about what happened last night.".

Fear smiled at the thought. "Yes, I remember. It was the best night of my life. Your kisses are wonderful. "

"Yes but…". Anger stammered, blushing. He had looked almost lowered in shame.

"You do not know what I'm happy. Your love, your kisses, your eyes ... God, it's wonderful! ".

"Fear ... listen to me."

"And then you are so great between the sheets ! I did not ... you are so spontaneous! ".

"Fear, listen to me!". Anger cried, in a burst of fury. "This whole thing was just a misunderstanding! A big misunderstanding."

Instantly, the smile of Fear is a little faded. "What do you mean, Anger?".

Finally, Anger subsided and inspired deeply. "That was not me. I was not ... myself! I was just completely drunk. I'm not gay…".

Fear was speechless. "I do not understand…".

"I know it, Fear. Please do not be upset. It all happened suddenly. And I felt the need to clarify ... ".

"I do not understand. You kissed me. With your will. You were already aware that we're both men. ".

"I know it... but I assure you, it's so. I was not what you kissed yesterday. I was drunk. It may seem strange, but I do not remember anything anymore. Anything.".

Fear was appalled. "Nothing at all? ... Even in bed? "

To that last question, Anger blushed heavily then shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I do not remember it.". Then he continued.

"Listen on me, Fear. It's the fault of the beer. It should not have happened. And then maybe you was drunk ... ".

But Fear shook his head. "No, I was completely lucid. I told you, I did not drink a lot of alcohol.".

Anger's eyes widened in amazement. "But then you're ..."

The purple boy nodded. "Yes, I'm gay.". And then he thought of confessing else. "And I've always been in love with you. Always.".

"Oh my God…". Anger groaned, burying his face in his hands. Then he recovered. "I do not understand ... you you observed the cute workers, all girls.".

"I lied, Anger. For my fear of ruining our friendship. I do not know how you'd react.".

Anger drummed nervously with his fingers on the plastic box. "Already. what an absurd situation ... ". Then he looked back at Fear.

"Listen to me, Fear. I'm not gay. I'm not. I like only womens. Yesterday was just an accident. I'm sorry.".

Fear crossed his arms. "I do not think so. For me, it was not an accident. You was so spontaneous, so sincere, so passionate ...You were conscious that we were both men. Man or woman, it does not matter. You said that!".

Anger sighed with frustration. "But if I was drunk! I did not realize my state. I'm not gay.".

"I know, Anger. I do not think you're gay, but rather ...Well... Maybe bisexual. I had just thought of that, when you had kissed me. "

Anger was shocked, in front of that revelation. He bisexual?

"No, no ... I do not think it. I like ONLY womens . I think.".

Fear sighed. "Listen on me. You say these things, because you're just scared. You're scared because you kissed for the first time a man. Maybe you're bisexual always, but still you do not know. You were too focused on womens to find out for myself the other side of your sexuality.

"You're telling me that I'm a bisexual ... repressed?".

Fear shrugged. "Could be. Perhaps you've yet to discover yourself. "

But Anger shook his head violently. "For me, it's not so! I'm not gay, or even bisexual! I'm sure that's so. " He was furious. And even scared.

"Anger, why you doing this?".

"And then I'm not in love with you! It was just an accident. I want you to understand, or not ? ".

There was a sudden shock for Fear, after that revelation.

He began to pant rapidly, with moist eyes.

Anger realized he had gone too far. "Sorry me, Fear. No, no! Do not cry. I did not want to hurt you.".

"It seemed to me you so sincere about feelings in last night. For me it's so, Anger!"

Anger sighed. "Listen, Fear. I will not give you illusions. For this, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to be honest. Just to clarify misunderstandings. You do you understand? ".

Fear said nothing. He was too bitter to understand another.

"And it's better if we us remain as colleagues and friends. Best friends. Ok? ".

Fear looked up, puzzled. "Friends?".

Anger nodded, with a reassuring smile. "Yes, it would be better. Do not you think? ".

Fear was about to cry, but he did not. "OK it's good. As you like.".

Anger was lifted completely. "Perfect! I'm glad that's all cleared up! Then, friends like before. " And he gave a friendly pat on the hand's Fear.

But the purple guy moved his hand, as if to avoid the contact. "Yes, friends like before." And he began to smile weakly, trying to defuse.

"So it's okay for you, Fear?".

Fear still nodded in silence.

"Good. Now we can get back to work. You come now, Fear? ".

"No, I will join you, later. I have to finish the calculations. "

"Very well. Now I leave you in peace. See you later."

Finally, Fear was alone. He began to cry, like a river pouring.

The disappointment was too strong.

The day after.

The whole team was standing, for another day of work.

Anger was the last to arrive, with a beaming smile. "Goodmorning everyone!".

"Oh, oh. I see you in a good mood, Anger. What happened?". Joy asked, surprised.

"I'm still thinking about the game. Guys, it was all wonderful! Oh, hi Fear! ". He also saluted Fear was behind the shelves full of old books.

The purple boy waved back, with his tone annoyed. "Hi, Anger.".

"Really, Anger?". Exclaimed Joy, all excited. "And what was down there?".

Angrily he rubbed his hands with satisfaction. "Oh, everything is perfect! The colors, the music, the loud voices of the fans, the food, the beer ... ".

Joy laughed amused. "It must be wonderful there. You're there enjoyed, you and Fear? ".

Anger looked at Fear with an amiable smile. "Yes, we had a lot of fun. Right, Fear? ".

The purple guy snorted. "Yes, it is. Especially at the pub. Remember? ".

Anger laughed nervously. "Yes, that too. Oh, boy. You should see our samples, amid the fury! Bang! Wham! They were super strong! And what of the cheerleaders? Wonderful! ".

Fear frowned, confused. _Girls? What girls?_

"They were all beautiful, those girls. There was a blonde that I liked a lot. Even the Fear had loved ! "

Fear was appalled. What? That story is? He has gone mad?

"Ah, I don't think those girls are beautiful!". Disgust remarked sarcastically.

"It's so!". Anger cried, almost laughing. "And what about Fear? He is a real womanizer! He can not take his eyes off from that blonde! ".

And he shook Fear in a friendly hug. Like old college buddies.

"It is not true, joker?".

Fear not know what to say. He was in shock, and the whole face red junta.

He began to laugh embarrassed. "Heh heh! Who knows! Anger always exaggerates. "

"Oh, Fear. We're very happy for you! ". Joy said, exhilarated.

"But now we have to get back to work! Come on, guys! ".

Finally, Fear and Anger were alone.

"May you ask why you said those things, Anger? You know it's not true. ".

Anger snorted, almost amused. "Come on, Fear. It is only to protect our privacy. To avoid arousing suspects "

Priv _acy? Suspects?_

"What is this, Anger? Does not make sense! I'm ga….".

Anger made the immediate gesture for silence. "Sssst! It'is best that you do not know about, Otherwise, what will people think of us? ".

Fear was speechless. He did not expect this from Anger.

Anger rubbed his hands again. "Good! The thing is done! Now I feel like going to the gym! You come?".

"Honestly, I'm not going. I prefer to stay here. We'll catch later.".

Anger nodded. "Ok. But tell me ... are you all right? Today I have found you a little 'cold ... ".

Fear forced a smile. "I'm just tired. I still have to work. ".

"Perfect. So we will get in touch later. Bye, Fear! ".

Fear breathed a sigh of relief, but it was also disappointed. The history of the cheerleaders had put him uncomfortable.

But the oddities were not over here.

In the following days, Anger behaved than if it had never happened in that night.

He often changed the subject to the pub or inventing new stories about girls.

Incredibly, even when there was not public. Often, only he and Anger.

And for Fear this thing was very annoying and disappointing. But he did not say anything, not to spoil the friendship with Anger.

He kept us too. Despite the disappointment in love, he was still in love with Anger. However, he was also the same angry and annoyed.

He did not know how to do.

Fear had only to put up with that discomfort. But he could not, until the fateful day.

On that day, Anger he called his purple friend. "Come and see, Fear. Look here!". And the two both went to the house to the big showcase.

The little red brick pointed to one of the working girls. "See that girl blackberry? I like it a lot! I think I'm ... in love! ".

Fear froze, stunned. With the full cup of tea in hand.

He is talking about really serious?

The purple boy looked around. There were no Joy and another girls, no living soul.

"What do you mean? You speak seriously? ".

Anger nodded, pleased. "Yes, it is. You do not find so pretty, that girl? You too will find the right woman, one day. "

Fear began to become a bit 'nervous. He took a last sip. "I will remember that I'm gay, Anger."

Anger laughed, giving him a friendly nudge. "C'mon, Fear! It was just a joke! ".

"Ah." Fear replied, coldly. He took another drink, this time along.

Anger continued. "Well ... Of course, it would be different if you could find a woman ...".

This was too much!

"Enough, Anger!". And he violently set the cup on a small cabinet beside him. "You're exaggerating."

"It's ok, guys?". Sadness was to speak, with the book in hand. She had just finished arranging the library.

Fear and Anger had become red in the face. They did not expect the sudden appearance of Sadness.

"Yes, of course, Sadness. We were just ... reciting! ". Fear lied shamelessly.

"Oh, ok. Now I go. See you later, guys. ". Said sadly the little blue girl.

Fear sighed with relief. Even Anger.

But the purple emotion was still angry and embittered

"Anger, I'll have to talk in private.".

"Now?".

"Now!".

Anger gasped, swallowing. "Ok, then we go to the usual place.".

The two found themselves now at the center of the small labyrinth of memories. Everything was as before.

Both of them sat on the usual plastic boxes.

"Can you tell me what they mean all those chores on women? And because they often change discourse on our evening? ".

"Fear, you know. It was to protect our privacy ... ".

"Do not lie, Anger! You keep saying those things, even when there was not the public! You knew very well that I am gay, but you ignore it!

You pretend nothing! And this thing has bothered me!

You do not realize how much it hurts me this thing?".

Anger bowed his head in shame. "Sorry, Fear. It's just that I'm just trying to forget ... it was very difficult for me. And then I did not know how to react. I just wanted to forget ... that night. "

Forget it.

Fear suddenly trembled. He felt sick.

"So you want to forget me. You also want to convert me, talking about womens. ".

Anger shook his head sadly. "No. It's not so. ".

"Then what is this? Why you are you doing this? Why do you ignore that am I gay ...? ".

Anger took a deep breath. "I just wanted to let pass the crush on me. I wanted you to forget ... me! I just wanted you to see me as a fraternal friend. Just as friend. It is that I still feel ashamed for that evening. ".

Fear felt his heart break. Worse than this could not go.

"Well, you're not successful. I'm still in love with you. ".

Anger buried his face in his hands. "God, Fear ... .This is just infatuation."

"For me, it's not so!". Fear was about to cry. "Why do you do so? Why do you hurt me ? ".

"Because I'm not in love with you! I will not give you an illusion, not to hurt you. "

Anger was furious.

"Well, too bad it's going the other way.". And he came up to Anger. "Please, Anger. Do not behave like that. It hurts."

"I can not, Fear." He began to panting stronger, while the head sizzling slowly. He was trying to resist.

"I know why you behave like this! You're afraid of your true feelings. You're scared and you do not want to admit it. "

"What?". Anger cried, burning. "How dare you? This is not true! You're just delirious. Fear, it's just infatuation!"

Fear stood up, eyes wet. "You're just a selfish! You only think about yourself! You hurt people, making fun of their game! As you can you be so stupid? ". Then he covered his mouth, on the word "stupid."

"What did you say!?". Anger said, feeding more. Now he was very angry, but also hurt. He also had his eyes filled with tears.

"Anger, I'm sorry ... I did not want it!".

But the red emotion immediately took the lapel of Fear and pushed him violently against the wall.

"The idiot is you, not me! This time you've gone too far! ".

"I'm sorry, Anger." He said, Fear, almost trembling. strong wept, almost suffocated from the outlet of Anger. "Let me go. Please."

Finally, Anger let go him. He was also able to calm down. But she was still shocked and hurt.

"Now we are no longer friends. never again. You started it. It's your fault. "And if he went away, leaving alone fear.

God, what have I done I? Because of my stupidity, I missed his friendship.

 _Flashback._

Here we are in the present.

Everything had changed after that tragic day.

Fear and Anger were no longer friends, and even colleagues.

What to do?

Try to stand each nearby was not a simple thing.

Joy soon realized and approached Fear.

"You all Ok? There's something different between you two ... You seem to me both in hatred. ".

Fear looked up. "Yup. Thus, Joy. We've broken the friendship. "

"Oh, Fear. I'm sorry. I hope that the matter will be resolved soon ... ".

Fear smiled bitterly. "I do not believe, Joy. I told you, we are too different. To get along. ".

Joy nodded, sorry. "Yeah. I'm sorry again. ".

"Ehi you! Beanpole! " Anger had shouted, gesturing. "Come on, take away that cart. We have to put the balls in order! "

Fear obeyed without a murmur.

"Come on, with those hands!". He barked yet Anger, steaming red-yellow.

But by dint of going fast, Fear stumbled to the ground.

Anger sighed frustrated. "You're usually incapable, beanpole!".

Fear felt fill your eyes with tears. He got up and ran to take refuge in his room.

There was a sharp noise of slamming door.

Anger was now the expression less hard. Indeed, he felt a bit sorry '.

But then he shook his head, to return to work.

"Anger, why are you so hard with Fear? What did he? ". Joy asked, worried.

"Shut up, Joy! Back to work! ". And he just walked away.

Joy shook her head, puzzled, while Disgust approached her.

"According to you, that those two?". Asked the green girl.

"I have no idea, Disgust. Something terrible must have happened.".

Meanwhile, in his room, Fear kept crying on the bed.

Everything was changed.

It should not have happened.

 _Why?Why?_

Author: I know. This last part is sad ...

But do not worry, be resolved better in the next chapters.

P.S. Sorry, my English is not perfect. But I try to do the best I can do! I'm a italian ;)


End file.
